


Pin me to the ground (and never let me go)

by karin6824



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, Canon Divergence, F/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-27 00:18:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1707944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karin6824/pseuds/karin6824
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happens in Catching Fire, before the Quarter Quell, but after the announcement. Katniss, Peeta and Haymitch train for the Quell with Rye's help. Slightly OOC. Fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pin me to the ground (and never let me go)

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it, this is my first fanfiction that has been decent enough to see the light so don't be too harsh haha...  
> Sorry for any misspellings or wrong use of the grammar, english is not my native language.  
> Thank you for reading! :)
> 
>    
> I do not own the Hunger Games.  
> I picked the name for Peeta's brother (Rye) from all the fanfictions that I've already read... Not my idea.

We are behind Peeta’s house, in his garden, practicing for the Quell. We are just done from running laps around the Victors Village and we are drinking water when Rye arrives. Today we agreed to practice hand to hand combat again, but from the looks of it, Haymitch is already done with today’s training. We asked Rye to come, because while Peeta has been a great opponent for Haymitch and me, he doesn’t really have someone to challenge him when it comes to it, and we also though it could be good to practice with someone who has a different technique.  
We end our break and Peeta starts telling his brother what he has taught us so far and how we’ve been practicing, but just in the middle of his explanation Rye decides to interrupt him by pinning him to the grass, earning a hearty laugh from Haymitch, and I can’t help laughing along. All this days being pinned by Peeta and finally we can see him have a taste of his own medicine.

“Hey! I wasn’t done!” Exclaims Peeta while trying to get his brother off of him.

“Rule number one” Rye finally stands up with a smirk. “Always be prepared.” And as an after thought he adds “…and it’s not like you’re ever done talking little bro”.

At this, Haymitch and I can’t help but laugh again, while Peeta frowns. Right then, I decide that I like Rye, he has this cocky attitude and a teasing manner, but he does make people laugh with his jokes and keeps the mood light.

We spend the afternoon like that, in a playful banter, Peeta and Rye pinning one another when the other least expects it and sometimes even interfering in mine’s or Haymitch’s fights just to make the other lose. In the end we might have not learned anything new, but it did help to remind us to keep our eyes open and be prepared at all times (‘Rule number one’ as Rye kindly pointed out to us every ten seconds).

 

It’s late now and Haymitch states he’s had enough for one day and decides to go back to his house. Peeta takes this as a cue for a break for all of us and heads inside to his kitchen to grab bottles of water and some cereal bars that are supposed to help us gain weight.  
I stay outside with Rye and he eyes me curiously, making me uncomfortable.

“You know, you could beat him if you really wanted to…” He watches me intensely, waiting for me to fall for the bait.

And fall I do. “How?”

“Well, it’s simple and you already know it.” He says mater-of fact. “Use your opponent’s weaknesses to your advantage.”

“Huh?” I do already know that, but I don’t see what I can do different from all the other fights; that was one of the first things that Peeta taught us.

He smirks before he speaks again. “Use yourself as his weakness, distract him and then attack him when he least expects it. “

I like the idea of finally pinning Peeta to the floor, but I don’t really understand how to ‘use myself as his weakness’ and so I voice it.

“Easy.” He answers as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Kiss him.”

And with that he says goodbye, just as Peeta comes out of his house, and heads back to town.  
Peeta hands me a bottle of water and tells me that he run out of the cereal bars, but that we could take a break from the ‘healthy food’ we’ve been eating and brought us some cookies that he made this morning.  
We sit next to each other on the grass with our shoulders barely touching and I’m left pondering what Rye said. ‘ _Easy… Kiss him_ ’.

As if ‘easy’ and ‘kiss him’ could ever be in the same sentence. But maybe, just maybe, it could, after all, be easy. And if for once in my life I’m honest with myself I do miss his closeness and comfort. Since the announcement of the Quarter Quell he has been all ‘business’, and now I find myself missing the more touchy and friendly Peeta. And his lips… Not that they ever really were there.

“Penny for your thoughts”. Peeta says interrupting my reflection of whether or not it could be as easy as Rye said and if I should actually kiss him.

“Hmm?” I answer, just to gain some time to invent something to say. “Oh, I was remembering when you told me your favorite color is sunset orange in the Victory Tour.” I say and point towards the sky where you can see that exact color starting to appear as the sun goes down and hope that it’s enough to distract him from my not so subtle lie.

“And you told me your favorite color is forest green”. He smiles and then stares at me for a moment, before looking back at the sky.  
I keep looking at him and how his hair and eyelashes look even more like gold with the light of the setting sun. And just like that I make my decision.

“Peeta…” I start, but I don’t know what I was going to say.

He turns to look at me once more and we stare at each other’s eyes. His of an infinitely blue that somehow make me feel warm. And without another thought I kiss him.

At first he doesn’t respond, but when he answers me back it’s sweet and tender and it makes me feel even warmer. But before I lose myself in the kiss, I put my hands on his shoulders and push him to the ground, finally winning.

“Pinned you.” I say with a cocky smile pulling away from him just enough to be able to see his eyes. He watches me with surprise not at all expecting this. But then he recovers from my stunt and before I can react he grabs my left wrist and with his other arm he circles my back and the next thing I know I’m lying on my back and Peeta has me restrained.

“Are you sure?” He whispers against my lips and pecks me playfully.

With my right hand I grab him from the neck and crash my lips to his with full force. This time he responds immediately and with much more strength than before. This time the kiss doesn’t make me just warm, it stirs something much more powerful, it stirs that hunger for more that up until now I’ve only ever felt in the cave. Peeta lets go of my wrist and moves his hand to caress my cheek, while his other hand holds on tight to my waist. I tangle my fingers in his hair pulling a bit and making him moan. But with that sound that empowers me and makes me scared at the same time, I come back to reality and remember my ultimate goal, so I gather all my strength and without breaking the kiss I roll us over and push him onto his back. I grab his wrists and pull them over his head while I manage to pin his legs by straddling his lap.

We both are breathing heavy now and I can’t help but smirk and feel childish. “I win.”

This makes Peeta laugh and something sparks in his eyes. “Ok, you win this time…” I finally release him and sit once again by his side. “First and only.”

“Hey!” I hit him on the arm. “Don’t laugh at me; you just have a bruised ego, because a skinny girl beat you at wrestling…” An idea crosses my mind suddenly. “And wait till I tell your brother!”

“No! You can’t tell my brother!” I laugh at the face of horror he makes. “I would hear it to no end!”

“Well, what am I supposed to do when he asks? He gave me the idea of using myself as distraction after all…”

“I’ll do anything you ask me to!” He looks at me eagerly.

“Hmm… well, there is something you could do, but it will cost you to keep me silent and it would be even harder to lie and tell Rye that you defeated me anyway…” I try to keep my face serious while talking, but I’m not sure I completely succeeded.

“I’ll do anything, just say the word.”

“Ok then… You’ll bake me cheese buns five times a week and let me sleep in your bed every night till the Quell.”

Peeta smiles and looks clearly amused now. “I agree with the sleeping arrangements, but I’ll only make you cheese buns once a week, you need to keep with our ‘healthy food’ compromise.”

“Four times a week or no deal.”

“Three times and it’s my last offer.”

I ponder this for a while, I get to sleep with Peeta every night and cheese buns three times a week… Forget all the teasing Rye will make for ‘losing’; I’m in. “Deal”.

We shake hands and then stand up.

“Won’t your mother say something about you sleeping at my place?”

“Maybe, but it doesn’t matter… I may have one last month to live and I really don’t care if she, or anyone for that matter, approves or not of where I sleep.” And with that all the playfulness of the day is forgotten as the harsh reality comes crashing down upon us.

“Well… if it’s of any consolation, I approve whole heartedly of where you decided to sleep from now on.” So casually, Peeta manages to return a bit of the lightness that I drifted away.

“Of course you do.” I mumble back.

He takes my hand and, with the sunset long gone, Peeta carries me inside of his house and to his bedroom, where we find each other under the covers and hold on tight with the false hope of never having to let go.

And when Peeta kisses me softly goodnight I can see in his eyes that he understands that today kisses were just that, ‘today’ kisses. However, I find myself inching even closer to him, because maybe I want those kisses to be more than just for today too… But with that last confusing thought I burrow my face in his chest and focus on the sound of his heartbeat, wishing for it to never stop beating.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave your thoughts about it!
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr: thestuckinbed


End file.
